Rev! KevEdd: Scraps of Junk
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: When Kevin's bike finally gives out he's in a pinch for money. Luckily, there's a Robotic Tournament coming around the corner. Winner gets the prize money, but will he be able to beat the long reigning Champion?


((I didn't know this was something I wanted))

The air was cool and crisp. Kids roam on the schoolyard greeting each other. Groups of girls chatter exchanging gossips and stories of this and that. Kids were sitting on the curb copying each others homework in distress. A boy with black framed glasses barely arrives to school on a sputtering bike. His green eyes held determination upon arriving at his destination, but alas his bike dies when reach of sidewalk. The redhead bunny hops over the curb and lands on to the walkway. Just as he lands the bike finally gives up dying, to where the young gentleman removes himself, and walks his ride to the bike rack. The boy with the red hat sighs dropping his shoulders down. Waiting by the bike rack was his old close green haired friend, "Good morning, Sweetums."

Kevin laughs flashing a warm smile at his friend, "Morning, Nathan."

"What happened to your sweet ride?" The moss haired male prompts curiously, while watching his friend, in the bright green sweater, park the bike's tire in between the rack's bar.

The smaller guy kneels onto the floor and sits his backpack in front of him,"The engine gave out." He replies bummed with a sigh, "I just need to go to the junkyard and get parts for her. And probably buy some new parts as well." Kevin summons a lock and chain for his bike. He sighs money was something he had to figure. He hated asking his folks for help when he was in a bind. Even though he knew they would help jump in and help him. He felt guilty. He begins to wrap the chain around the bar and the wheel.

"You want me to tag along with you after school?" The chirper one asks.

"No, that won't be necessary," The boy with the specks looks over to him, "Besides don't you have football practice after school?"

"Well, damn if you didn't want me to come. You should've just said so," Nat tilts his head back dramatically and tosses his arm over his face, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Seriously?," Kevin clips the lock shut holding the bike in place, "You're my best friend, Nathan. I just don't think it would be smart for you to miss practice."

"I guess you are right. The coach has been getting on my case recently, for missing practice." The two boys chatter away.

A black camaro with tinted windows slowly pulls into the school parking lot. On cue a fashionista, with a dark blue turtleneck, struts out from the school's entrance. The morning sun's rays hits him just right exposing those pale precious locks to the world. They bounced with him as he moved towards the park. He moves on effortless pass the crowds of kids infront; who then disband immediately from his way. When he passed on through the kids they would regroup like, minnows after a threat has vanished.

The blond approaches the Noir vehicle that had just parked itself. The owner of the vehicle steps out with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He adjusts the beanie, with the white double stripes, to fit comfortably. His cold gaze migrated to the bike stand, only to momentarily watch the a familiar ginger chat away with his companion. His dark blue eyes flicker back, taking notice the the male waiting on him, "Salutations, Jimmy."

Jimmy greets the male, with the raven mullet, as they begin to make their way to their class, "Guess what, Eddward?"

He hums looking over to him, "Johnny and I just finished setting up the flyers for the Robotics Tournament."

"Excellent." He muses walking along side with the curly boy. Besides swimming during his past time; the Captain took a sudden interest in constructing robots. What got him into it? He couldn't say. All he knew was that peculiar ginger boy in the red cap enjoy robotics as much as the next guy. Eddward loved a good battle of wits. Competition if you will. He took pride in watching his creations destroy those who went up against him. Before he knew it he ended up as the 2 year reigning champion.

Jimmy scoffs rolling his eyes when they walked passed the bike rack. "Isn't it about time that you put that thing back in the trash where it belongs?"

"Don't listen to him, Kevin." Nathan placed his hand over his shoulder on the lime green fabric. "You can still fix it."

The redhead looks from the rude blonde to the male in the beanie. The boy with the black hair and leather jacket looks over his shoulder. His eyes locked with the nerd. Eddward shoots him a wink and waves a silent morning at him. Flustered and annoyed the boy looks away quickly. Nathan laughs teasing his best friend about the awkward exchange.

{{I love Rev KevEdd. Sorry for not making stories I'm heavily involved with both school and work ;A; I believe the Idea of this AU belongs to C2ndy2cid and Asphy YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THEIR WORKS.}}


End file.
